


And Be With Caution Bold

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Der goldene Vogel | The Golden Bird (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Caution, Drabble, Gen, fairytale curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: In the old tales, they never explain anything properly.





	And Be With Caution Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



> Title from "Ode on the Death of a Favourite Cat, Drowned in a Tub of Goldfishes" by Thomas Gray

In the old tales, they never explain anything properly, but they also never tell you why.

Follow instructions, don't elaborate, don't stray outside the lines.

A prince became a fox and roamed wild, set as guardian against any who would come seeking his sister. He had listened once but not followed instructions. He wasn't entirely certain why he continued to bother with this new prince who listened but never quite kept all the rules.

But finally, he asked, "Cut off my head and my paws." Free me, he thought.

The rules of his curse didn't say he could explain why.


End file.
